Hope to Dream, Dream to Hope
by Evil-Potato-Squad
Summary: Frisk has exhausted all her choices, seen all dialogues, seen all endings, but there is one ending that she wants to find, one that will fully truly give everyone their happy ending, an ending that will put an end to the resets, an ending that will finally put an end to the evil that torments everyone, an ending that will save one person, no matter what happens. It's for him.
1. A Prologue

The warm morning light made its way through the seams of the velvety pale yellow curtains that barricaded the quaint room from the outside bright light. The room was pale orange with light yellow motifs slapped here and there on the decorated wallpapers that pasted the four walls. The ground was covered with a light milk chocolate brown loop-carpet that finely showed the footprints of those who walked by, mainly the footprints of a 16 year old human and adjacent to them were a…rather large pair of paw prints. Near the walls were tables, desks and wardrobes and other things that could be found in a kid's room. The center of attention, ironically, was placed on the left most wall, covered in bandages, and a light aura covering them. The large motherly hands of a goat-like creature quietly sniffled as she adjusted the dark purple blanket that covered a heavily beat up 16 year old girl.

"My child…please be okay…please…stay strong." She murmured as she did her best to maintain the light aura that apparently kept the child alive. Right behind her was a small short and stout skeletal figure, engulfed in an oversized Blue Jacket and black sporty shorts, and covering the feet were pink slippers. He sighed as he placed a bony hand on the much larger goat monster's shoulders.

"Frisk'll be fine. They've been through hell and back. I know they'll be fine before you know it, so Tori, come on. We should leave em." He gently spoke with his low tone and rather out-of-place Brooklyn accent. The goat like being looked down and shrugged, a feeling of dread covering her.  
"But…this…magic...I need to heal them. I cannot just leave her here, Sans. She needs me. Please understand I-"

"You think you're the only one who can do this?" A small young voice interrupted, as the silhouette of a smaller goat-like-figure walked in, limping, with bandages around them as well, though not as much as the child in the bed. He sniffled; puffy eyes clear, and tear stains on his striped green and yellow sweater.

Toriel shook her head and gave the child a stern look. Sans simply stood and stared in silence. It was a Mexican stand-off of stares. Sans shrugged and looked at Asriel.  
"Kid, listen, you need to get back to bed. You're hurt real bad, and I don't think you're in a shape to be walking."

"I want to help. It's my fault this is happening…" With a loud gasp of sorrow, the mother quickly looked back, tears in her eyes. She bit her lip and almost wanted to separate from Frisk on the bed to hug her son, whom she only just got to reunite with a few hours ago.

"Asriel..m-my…Child…I don't want to lose you again…! Please go rest! I won't lose you ever again!" Asriel took limping steps as the slightly taller skeletal man helped him. Once Asriel was a few feet away from his mother Toriel, he gently wrapped his small good arm around her.

"It's okay..M-mom…I've grown stronger over the years….the time…I've been gone for…I…I can heal Frisk…you need to rest too…"

"I think the kid's right. Tori, you're in no shape to spend another hour tryin' to do that spell you're doin'. You need some rest. I'll keep an eye socket out, okay?"

"But…"

"Tori." Sans grabbed Toriel's hands, as the blue aura faded away from Frisk. This gave Asriel the opportunity to take his mother's place, as he did his best to cover Frisk in the healing aura. "Come on Tori, I'll help you get to bed. I promise to watch over these guys, alright?" As Sans helped the older lady leave the room to her own, Asriel sighed as he was left to look at the badly beaten state of Frisk. He quickly shook his head rapidly, and began to tremble.

"F-f-f-frisk…I…I'm...S-s-s-sorry..p-p-please…forgive me…please…I….I didn't want any of this to h-happen…" The little goat-teen pressed his head near Frisk's, his tears staining the pillow. He gently grabbed the girl's hands, not too tight to cause any more pain. "I..th-thought…that…it would work…I lost Chara for good…I…I can't lose you now…you were there for all those timelines…just for me…you did what you did to…save me…no one ever had the d-d-determination to do so…for me…just for me…Frisk..please…wake up…I…I just want this timeline to be OUR happy ending…EVERYONE'S happy ending…please…wake up…." He lightly pushed Frisk's messy bangs out of her battered and bruised face; a painful sight for Asriel to look at. "All the times I hurt you…all the times I did you wrong just because I didn't feel Compassion…I…you…you were there for me…" The tears made him choke; unable to form coherent sentences form this point on. Behind in the door frame was a being that was well aware of the resets and different timelines. He hid behind the wall and rested on it, contemplating on the events that lead up to that point.

"Frisk…why? I'd never thought I'd see such determination before..I thought I'd never see that day…but…damn it Frisk…" He muttered, as he went back in to watch over, as he promised. Asriel didn't take notice of the skeleton coming in, too preoccupied with sorrow and grief, and self-inflicted guilt. "Hey kiddo. Come on, stop cryin'. I ran out of lines to tell your mother to stop cryin' so…just stop alright? It'll be fine."

"You'll never understand what I feel right now…" He fought back, a hint of anger in his voice. "I can't forgive myself for this..if…i-i-if…"

"Don't even say that kid. Frisk is STRONG. I know this. I FELT it before. This feeling that keeps repeating itself." He sighed a spooky sigh as he approached the teen, placing a hand on their shoulder, while his eyes locked on Frisk's unconscious face. "It's going to be okay, kid. We'll pull through, we always have, and so will Frisk. All this…to…get rid of…" His left eye socket began to glow blue, as he panted heavily, trying hard to not say a certain name that hung dread over most of the monsters…save for Asriel. Asriel was too emotionally drained to react…since he was the only one as close to Chara as everyone else, noting the sins Chara committed prior.

"Don't…say it…they meant a lot to me. I know what they did…I know they were wrong…I know they wanted to kill…but...but…they still had hope... and…"

"You got it all wrong kid." The skeleton sat on the edge of the bed, hands in his pockets as he looked up at the ceiling, and shut his eye-sockets. Asriel shut his own eyes as he focused on the events this far.

"Give me a chance…to tell…my story…" He choked, as Sans quickly turned to look down on him. "In all the resets we did…I saw…I felt and had to put up with Chara…and….their decent into darkness…I don't know what happened to Chara…or why they suddenly wanted to do all the things they wanted to…and why they forced me to do them…" Sans puffed and made himself comfortable, knowing he was about to listen to the longest story he'd ever listen to. "Let's go…back to…when…it all went wrong…my death…"

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm not dead. S_ _O MUCH has been going on in my life. I forgot that I had a Fan-fiction account. I'm sorry about abandoning the Harvest Moon story...but maybe someday I'll get back to it? Anyways, I'm very into Undertale right now, and this is my first Undertale fan-fiction, and the first fan-fiction I've written in a long time, so apologies._

 _IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED UNDERTALE, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. There WILL be spoilers, so unless you've played the game, don't read this till you've had a chance playing Undertale, mmkay?_


	2. Notice from Author

**Undyne:** Oh my GOD! Where the HELL is the next chapter?! This author is stupid!

 _This is just a notice from me, the author of this story._

 _I'm so sorry guys. I'm not dead. I've been going through some stuff plus, my computer's been fried, so I'm left with just a phone to write. It's going to be friggin slow, but I'll be around. DOn't worry, I'm not going to drop this story, I just need more time since the events that just happened before._

 _Anyways, this is just a short message. I just wanted to let you guys now about my situation. I promise to make the next chapter quite soon, though my summer class is on Monday, but I'll try._

 _*UPDATE - IF you want to contact me, I have a deviantArt account where I am more active in. If you want to talk to me, then visit my page at_


End file.
